


Speed

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Physics, Pickup Lines, Romance, Slice of Life, Tsundere, high shool romance, smooth yuta, soft, time travelling concept, tsundere taeyong, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: He wanted to say it out loud but he might regret it later, but the world said 'fuck it' and he really just blurted it out."I wonder how fast would it take for me to steal a kiss."





	Speed

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back with another yutae bullshit idea that randomly came into my mind!!! i literally had a conversation about time travelling concept with my brother and he wont let go of it FOR HOURS. imagine me lazing in my brother's room for hours just listening to his stupid thoughts on how time travel is not legit like- that's what dumb yuta in my fics would do. hope you guys will like this!!

"Do you believe in the concept of time travel?"

  
It was a Wednesday evening and Yuta decided to hang out at Taeyong's place before going back home from school. At first Taeyong protested on having him over because he wanted to finish his homeworks, but Yuta insisted that nobody would be at his own house until 5pm and he would be bored staying on his own. He was sitting down on the floor with a mini table in front of him, flipping through the pages of his Physics textbook and trying to actually do his homework, when the question popped up in his head. Taeyong, from his study desk, tapped his mechanical pencil on his notebook and wondered for a little while as he stared at a random picture in his own textbook.

"It does sound legit, somehow." He said loud enough for Yuta to hear as he scribbled down some notes onto his book. Yuta leaned back against Taeyong's bed and folded his arms against his chest. "I don't really get it. Time travel doesn't sound legit to me." He thought as he stared at the wall of Taeyong's room, eyebrows knitted together. Taeyong only hummed in response as he finally finished writing the last line of his notes. "It's absurd. Like, imagine someone time travels, don't they just move in a super fast speed instead of actually time travelling?" Taeyong closed his books and stacked them aside on his desk as he stretched his arms up, standing up and plopped down on his bed with a groan. "What are you even doing? Just finish your homework or something." He said before burying his face in his pillow.

"Yo listen up, I just thought about this. I mean, those scientists aren't really that smart after all. Time travel is a scam! It's just a fast movement and that's all! Imagine someone having the ability to move really fast alright like for example, Sonic. He's not actually time travelling, am I right?"   
"You're noisy. I wanna sleep."   
"Listen to me!!"

Yuta had his body fully turned around to face Taeyong's bed. He was banging on the bed when Taeyong wouldn't entertain him, just when he was finally using his brain to think and be smart. "You're not fun." He huffed and frowned before turning back to his homework and stared at it. He didn't have the mood to do his barely done homework anymore as his mind was swimming with the thoughts of the time travel concept. After a while, Taeyong finally lifted up his face from the pillow and spoke. "Maybe you're right." In an instant, Yuta turned around to face him with an excited expression on his face. Eyes huge and a wide smile spread across his full cheeks. "Right?! It's really just a concept of moving fast!"

"But that doesn't mean that scientists are dumb." Taeyong took a pillow and pushed it onto Yuta's face. The latter whined and took the pillow to hug it instead. "Another thought. They always say things like 'as fast as the speed of light', but how do we count the speed of light? How did the scientist count it like, how do they actually know about it?" Taeyong groaned at the question and glared at Yuta. Sometimes he really wonder if Yuta was just a dead dumb guy or if he's a dead serious smart guy. He could've done all these questionings in class so he wouldn't copy Taeyong's or Doyoung's work, but instead he really just decided to question the universe for useless things like this.

"Why don't you just google everything? It's easier."   
"I've read somewhere that it takes the sunlight 8 minutes to reach Earth. Okay but, how do they even know that?"

At this point, Taeyong gave up in answering Yuta. He just groaned and covered his eyes with one of his arms, a sign that he didn't want to be bothered anymore. "You're really not fun." Yuta frowned and said again before taking his phone from the mini table beside his notebook and played with it. They stayed silent for a while and Taeyong finally felt at peace. He was undoubtly tired from the brainstorming that he had to do during school because they had a group activity and his groupmates were useless people. He was about to fall asleep when suddenly, Yuta spoke in a very soft tone but it caught Taeyong's full attention that his eyes jolted open.

"I wonder how fast could someone fall in love."

Taeyong thought he heard wrong, but Yuta was just about 20 centimeters away from him and the boy said that while he was sitting with his knees up, and his side leaning against Taeyong's bed. "Wait what? What did you say?" Yuta looked up from his phone and blinked. "Huh?"

"That thing just now. I couldn't hear you."   
"Ohー Uh I just wondered how fast could someone fall in love since people sometimes, uh, fall in love at the first sight? I don't believe that though."

He shrugged and focused his attention back to his phone, tapping and scrolling here and there as if what he just said was nothing and it totally didn't tug any string. Taeyong stared at Yuta and thought. His thoughts went way back to the time when he first met Yuta. It was at the local playground where his parents had brought him and his sister every weekend to have their family bonding time. That day, Yuta was playing catch with his sister and at that time, Taeyong was watching them since his sister wouldn't play with him. Momoka, Yuta's sister, threw the ball up too high that Yuta fell down as he tried to look up the sky for the ball and walk backwards at the same time. Taeyong thought that it was dangerous and he was near at the time, so he picked up the ball when it landed, planning to give it to Yuta and maybe join their game.

When he met eyes with Yuta, all he thought was 'pretty'. He wasn't too shocked by it though since the boy already looked pretty from afar. He asked little Yuta if that was his ball but he stayed quiet, a blank expression on his face. Taeyong thought that his voice might be too small, so he repeated his words again. But the same blank expression was shown, and a little of confusion were added. When Momoka came to take the ball and dragged little Yuta away while yelling at him, just then Taeyong realized that they weren't speaking the language that Taeyong knew. Deep down at that time, he wished to see Yuta again and actually talk to him. He wanted to know the pretty little boy that he locked eyes with a short moment earlier and he wanted to know the language that they were speaking in. Young Taeyong became curious that he asked his parents about it and he started learning Japanese through animes and TV shows ever since he knew that that was the language that he heard when he saw the pretty boy for the first time. He wanted to appeal to him when he see him again, and he wanted to be friends with him. He was determined to know the pretty boy whose name was Yuta, and now, he wondered what was the feeling that he felt when he saw Yuta for the first time.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Taeyong was snapped into reality when he heard Yuta's voice. He blinked a few times before throwing another pillow at him. "I didn't stare at you, self-conscious moron." Yuta laughed mockingly as he smacked the pillow on Taeyong's body. "Yeah you sure did! You even had a disgusting smile on your face, ewww!" He laughed again loudly and it made Taeyong's face burn that he groaned and covered his face with his pillow, kicking Yuta's shoulder in the process. He knew that he was spacing out with his thoughts but the smile that Yuta said? That was totally something that he did unconsciously and he wished to undo it.

Taeyong turned around, back facing Yuta as he tried to hide himself from the boy. He really hates how Yuta could make him feel and he blamed everything on Yuta. It was Yuta's fault for bringing up the topic and it was also Yuta's fault for making him reminisce on their first time seeing each other. "Move! I wanna lay down too!" Yuta chuckled as he plopped down onto the bed, dangerously close to Taeyong whose back was still facing him. The bed wasn't big, it was a normal sized single bed and Yuta's whole side was touching Taeyong's back that it sent electricity down Taeyong's spine.

"Can't you move a bit? I'm falling down!"   
"This isn't your bed! Get off!"   
"No, move!"   
"Shut the fuck upー"

Taeyong was getting pissed off as Yuta kept pushing him to the side and he turned around so abruptly that he was suddenly face to face with Yuta. Too close. It was too close that he stopped breathing. The two of them were staring at each other with widened eyes. Their noses were almost touching and one wrong move would make things go either wrong or right for them. "HーHow did the time travel talk ended up like this?" Taeyong breathed out quietly, as if he was scared that he might break the awkward silence that somehow he wished wouldn't end. "I don't know." Yuta answered as quietly. His hands were at Taeyong's torso since he was pushing the boy earlier and his eyes were staring straight into the pair of doe eyes that he had known for so long. Both of them were immobilized as they stared at each other for God knows how long and a dumb thought came to Yuta's mind. He wanted to say it out loud but he might regret it later, but the world said 'fuck it' and he really just blurted it out.

"I wonder how fast would it take for me to steal a kiss."

Taeyong's eyes grew wider and in an instant, he pushed Yuta off the bed with a yell and the boy fell down with a loud thud, landing on the floor roughly on his side. "Oww... That hurts so bad..," he groaned as he gripped onto his shoulder tightly, curling up on the floor. Taeyong with a little to no sympathy, he backed away in his bed, his back pressed against the wall as he gathered his blanket to cover his whole body. "Don't you ever say anything like that again!" He yelled at Yuta who was whimpering on the floor. Taeyong was thoroughly shocked and his heart was beating furiously as he couldn't believe what Yuta had said. He didn't know how to react and his reflex was too strong that he really just pushed Yuta away without second thoughts. His ears and whole face was burning as he tried to breathe properly, with his blanket covering half of his face.

"Damn you're too strong for someone so skinny." Yuta sat up and sighed, massaging his shoulder lightly. He couldn't bring himself to look at Taeyong's way as he too, was embarrassed by his own action and he ruffled his hair in quiet frustration. He really didn't know what dumb force made him say those words and he was sure regretting it. He looked at the clock on his phone and he was cheering in his head. It was a little bit past 5pm and he could make an escape from being in the same room as Taeyong. Taeyong watched Yuta carefully as he packed up his things from his mini table and when he swung his bag over his shoulder, Taeyong was ready to let out a huge breath of relief but yet again, he was stopped for Yuta didn't walk out from his room just yet.

Yuta balled his fists as he thought of what to say. Those words that he blurted out was maybe because he was being impulsive from the situation they were in, but his heart wasn't being calm either. He was confused at himself but then again, when he thought about it, he shouldn't be too complicated. He was never complicated. Yuta took a pillow that was lying down on the floor and threw it at Taeyong before running out of his room as fast as what they say as the speed of light. "See you at school tomorrow!!"

The pillow hit Taeyong's legs and he was hugging his legs tightly since he was afraid that Yuta might do something else. But to his relief, Yuta bolted out of his room and he heard his front door banged. He slumped down in his bed when he could finally breathe and he closed his eyes, hugging the pillow that Yuta just threw at him. He opened his eyes halfway and thought to himself again. _You ran out just as fast as how you ran into my heart, you stupid idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!


End file.
